


The Precipice_Her

by I_Missy_Moo



Series: The Precipice [2]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Missy_Moo/pseuds/I_Missy_Moo
Summary: Precipice (n)•	‘A precarious position’•	‘The brink of a disastrous situation’The dangerous moment…from her perspective. (Spoilers S02E10)





	

She was a woman who radiated her emotions and she wore her heart on her sleeve. She was not afraid to give her opinion on life and affection…in fact she was renowned for ‘butting in’ in the name of love. Her husband had often noted that she allowed rational thought to be overpowered by emotion. Some would say she was too soft, others would call her generosity of spirit a flaw: others would admire her for her ideals. But this moment was different. There was nothing soft in her expression, her body language, or her countenance. She was at an emotional crossroad…a precipice. For the first time in her life she was advocating that one should walk away from love. _She_ was leaving the love of _her_ life… _She_ was walking away. The storm outside was fuelling her emotions and she hoped it would give her the strength she needed to walk out of their home with her head held high.

She took a deep breath, steadied herself and calmly stated: ‘I’m taking Jeremy.’

He seemed perplexed at her words. She didn’t understand why. She was setting them both free. Him to chase his true love… Her to adjust and to begin again! She gained comfort in the knowledge that she would no longer need to second-guess her husband’s feelings for her. There was a sense of strength in taking control of her life. No longer would she be the third wheel in her own marriage. She efficiently finished packing what she needed for now. She could always send for anything she had missed later.

‘I came back for you’ he bewilderingly said.

She couldn’t believe his words. Judas! He had _not_ come back for her!!! He had never thought of her or Jeremy when it came to making a decision. It had always been what he wanted, what Elizabeth needed, what the miners required...it seemed that whenever Ross Poldark made a decision in life, his wife and his son were always the last to be considered. Did he actually expect her to believe this nonsense he was sprouting? His words stirred her anger further. And while he may not think the strengths of her character that she was listing to be important…to her it was her integrity. What she set her compass by in life…just like the North Star. She was proud and steadfast, and true, and she would no longer settle for being second best.

‘Because you love Elizabeth, you will always love Elizabeth….

This confrontation was long overdue. She finally named the shadow that had always hovered over their marriage. Elizabeth…a woman too perfect for her to have ever measured up to!

‘Do you deny it?’ She exclaimed. Judas! She was forcing him to finally be honest with her, with himself: and… she guessed Elizabeth.

And he didn’t deny it. The look on his face as he began to tell her of his perfect, untouchable first love was heartbreaking and she subconsciously began to shake her head. She had always known he felt like this. Brokenly she saw herself through his eyes:

‘Where as I am dull, imperfect and ordinary…’

Her resolve was crumbling. She had heard all that she needed to hear. He had confirmed his love for Elizabeth. She turned quickly and picked up her case, moving towards the door with haste before she started to cry. The tears were welling and threatened to fall at any moment.

‘Yes imperfect.’ He stated.

She thought she detected a waver in his voice. She must have mistaken the sound for Ross was never anything but steadfast in his dealings with her.

‘Real,’ He seemed to implore in a whisper.

She hesitated. She turned and for the first time noticed how distressed he appeared to be.

‘If you take an idealised love and bring it down to the level of an imperfect one, it isn’t the imperfect one that suffers.’ He stated fervently.

She could see the depth of his feelings as he spoke. She sensed that he believed what he was saying. She heard all of the right words. He was declaring his deep and abiding love for her. But… this man whom she had loved and idolised for such a long time had forfeited her trust. She did not know if she could ever trust him again.

‘Stay.’ He whispered. ‘Please.’

The immediate need to flee seemed to leave her. She stood, barely breathing.

She didn’t want him to touch her…she was afraid she would feel that he was comparing her to the soft and delicate charms of Elizabeth. She knew she would instinctively shrink from his touch. But at least…for now…after hearing his declaration she could stay. Without a word she slowly nodded her head. He tentatively reached for her bag. Surprisingly she noted his hands were trembling.

She took a deep, calming breath.

It seemed that they had avoided the precipice….for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by...


End file.
